Fragmentos de furia
by Alexi1
Summary: Cuál es la muerte de todos los sentimientos.
1. A los dos

N. de A.: Salut!... autre fois!... y la verdad que más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado. Pero bueno, esto es así; la escritura es una de esas partes dementes y salvajes de una promediada libertad.

Brevemente quisiera compartir unas palabras antes de largar la historia, que sí, es una segunda parte y no será la última. Seguirán siendo "fragmentos" consecuentes a mis deseos, hasta que pueda encontrarle una conclusión.

Pero antes deseo explicar, aunque vaya en contra de mis formas.

Explicar la escritura, para mí, convierte la pureza del lazo que da la fantasía, en un enredo, en pura confusión de manchas opacas, cercenando así toda sensación subjetiva en el que recibe las letras, dando a la vez al que escribe, un trabajo demasiado agotador y estúpido.

Me reparto entonces entre mis preceptos y un pensamiento sobrecogedor, tomarme la empresa de adentrarme en un momento de la historia demasiado sensible para el general.

Hablar o escribir sobre la muerte nunca es grato; tampoco creo que signifique que se va a "entender" mejor la vida por ello; creo en realidad que lo que esa acción asegura es el poder para abrir una puerta más, y así, justamente, "entender" la muerte, lo que deja y lo que se lleva.

Esta historia ya estaba pensada; era mi deseo, y como lo deseé y puedo hacerlo, resultó algo.

No voy a ser más explícita, sí diré que será realizada con el mayor respeto a la memoria de aquel buen tipo que no pudo salir de la oscuridad.

Mi más profundo respeto a su recuerdo; esté donde esté.

Alex

* * *

_"El olvido; el olvido podía ser la perfecta muerte lenta de todas las sensaciones que no se querían encontrar…"._

Acercó la mirada algo nublada a las letras que estaba escribiendo en la servilleta un poco mojada con cerveza, y sonrió de lado sin emoción alguna. Luego observó el maltrecho papel a un poco de distancia, pero igualmente su mirada continuaba descentrada por ese molesto mareo incipiente.

Era difícil comprender lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con aquella servilleta, teniendo la mirada extrañada de una rubia a su lado, tratando de descifrar, como ella misma, justamente lo que se proponía.

Su mirada oscura le respondió y le sonrió una vez más, admirando su belleza. ¡Sí que lo era!, con sus cabellos largos y blondos, cayendo sobre la piel blanca y desnuda de sus brazos... De todas formas no era la primera vez que la admiraba…

—¡Tienes un mechero!

La pregunta salió a los gritos, ya que la música dejaba poco lugar a una conversación normal. Ni hablar de su propia y preciada voz gangosa, llena de alcohol y poca condescendencia.

Su compañera de noche de juerga la miró con más sorpresa aún, y ella le respondió con un movimiento de ojos impacientes. ¿Tan extraño era pedirle ahora un mechero? Una mujer siempre tenía que estar preparada; en su bolso nunca debía faltar dinero, condones, algunos cosméticos, anotador y bolígrafo, esas dos cosas si no iban juntas eran un despropósito, y mechero... En ese maldito orden de categoría.

Elevando una ceja, la rubia buscó en su bolso y le alcanzó lo que estaba pidiendo.

Su mano tembló un poco al recibir el objeto, pero su expresión era triunfante. Rápidamente lo tomó y chasqueó la piedra ante la mirada azorada de la otra.

Demasiado rápido acercó el papel a la llama, acompañando la desopilante acción con una risa estridente y chillona.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Estás loca! —gritó un muchacho al otro lado de la barra, tomándole sorpresivamente la muñeca con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame estúpido!

La incendiaria soltó el papel encendido con una mueca llena de odio, mirando entre varios parpadeos como el muchacho lanzaba un poco de agua sobre la pequeña llama, mojando más la ya sucia madera oscura de la barra.

El _barstaff_ realmente la miró con una expresión de muy pocos amigos, y luego se fijó con más molestia en su compañera, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Será mejor que cuides a tu amiguita si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

Ante esas palabras, otra risa estridente estalló entre ellos, y antes de que pudiera enfrentarlo nuevamente, la chica a su lado la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró lejos de allí.

—¡Es un insolente, Janet! ¡Decir que este mugroso lugar tiene seguridad es reírse en mi cara!

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Es que te has vuelto loca! —le gritó en el oído, muy recelosa al ver como su cuerpo se retorcía para liberarse del agarre.

Su resistencia por fin surtió efecto, y se zafó de sus manos con un jadeo y una risa bastante boba. Trataba de centrar la mirada en el bello rostro de su acompañante rubia, lográndolo a duras penas.

—¿No te pareció divertido? —dijo con un murmullo sensual y ronco, entrelazando los brazos a su cuello.

—¡Claro que no…! —renegó Janet, frunciendo el ceño—. Que quieras incendiar una barra, por más asqueroso que sea el antro, que tú elegiste, por cierto, no es gracioso…

—¡Oh… eres una aburrida! —vociferó la otra con una mueca, comenzando a alejarse.

—¿Oye, dónde vas? —exclamaba la chica a sus espaldas, mientras trataba de seguirle los pasos entre la multitud sudada, que bailaba como si fuera la última noche de sus vidas.

—¡Te hacía más ágil, Janet! —fue la sugestiva respuesta que le lanzó sobre el hombro.

No le salió demasiado elegante; su voz salía arrastrada por el poco alcohol que ingirió durante esas horas. Solo bastaba algunos sorbos para llevarla hacia el otro lado… siempre había sido así.

Risas entre jadeos, jadeos entre risas se escuchó cuando por fin las dos entraron de un empellón al lugar elegido por una de ellas. Los servicios atestados de mujeres.

Janet, la chica altanera y sensual, la compañera de clases de baile de segundo año que perecía tenerla entre ceja y ceja, chocó contra su cuerpo más pequeño cuando se detuvo ante la última mujer de la hilera de espera.

Con otra sonrisa ebria en la cara, se acercó al rostro sudoroso de la otra y disfrutó morbosamente de los aromas mezclados que la noche ajetreada dejaba en los cuerpos. Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, lo sentía y sabía que Janet lo estaba disfrutando, y aquél era un aditivo que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, vete, rubia tonta… —murmuró, pegándose a su cuerpo con sensualidad.

—Eres una zorra, y no lo puedo creer… —fue la respuesta de aquélla, recibiendo su cuerpo caliente con una mano aferrada a su cadera.

Otro chillido extraño salió de una de las gargantas, entregada ya a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de suceder, sabiendo lo que era, ya que no se trataba de la primera vez. Y sabiendo también que lo que estaba a la distancia de segundos, no le interesaría a ninguna mujer allí presente, porque simplemente era de esperarse.

Alcanzó a escuchar murmullos y conversaciones a viva voz, a ver a un par de ansiosas féminas enredarse en un salvaje beso en un rincón, antes de que su compañera de largas piernas la arrastrara a un cubículo que se acababa de desocupar, una vez les llegó el turno.

La rubia llamada Janet cerró la puerta del baño y la estampó contra la pared azulejada, entre divertida y excitada.

La cabeza de la chica acorralada tronó al segundo y se desarmó en mil pedazos. Sin importarle demasiado llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello más alto, tratando de divisar el rostro que ya conocía en medio de esa pobre luz fluorescente e intermitente, que llegaba muy pobremente desde algún ángulo de aquel apestoso lugar.

Macabro… esa sola palabra podía utilizarse para describir el lugar y las ganas de ser castigada de esa manera.

No se sentía bien allí ni quería estarlo, pero el desasosiego la impulsaba una y otra vez a caer desahuciada en los brazos de un olvido que poseía cientos de caras, diversas y burlonas, según el día que le tocaba vivir.

Hundió más intensamente la mano en el cuello de su _partenaire_ erótica, para llegar mejor a los cabellos rubios de su nuca, y tirar finalmente de ella, logrando el beso que se esperaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Después de todo, para algo había ido allí, guiada por los ardides un poco torpes de seducción que inventó durante esas horas nocturnas. Jamás pensó encontrarla en ese tugurio, ni jamás pensó que terminaría enredándose con ella, encerrada _en el mejor lugar del mundo_, para ser asquerosamente temeraria.

Si alguien hubiese dicho o pensado que Rachel Barbra Berry terminaría la mayoría de sus noches de los últimos meses en lugares como ese, se desternillaría de risa y negaría hasta marearse.

Pero hoy la realidad era diferente; su realidad quemaba, se desarmaba con un leve roce y se rompía en ella misma, una y otra vez.

Hoy todo había cambiado; en esos cambios que duran para siempre, que se temen y se niegan porque se palpan estáticos… porque se sabe que no se volverá atrás jamás.

El beso fue duro y lleno de sabor a cerveza de una y tequila de la otra, intenso, necesitado.

Las manos ajenas se retorcieron en su trasero, mientras dejaba libre su boca para morder el cuello tenso de respiración.

—No, más abajo… —jadeó Rachel inconsciente, que no quería más contacto que el que pronto vendría, saltándose otros pasos previos que no le interesaban.

Se sostuvo con un brazo de los hombros de Janet y con el otro de la puerta, golpeando sin consideración.

Pero su compañera no estaba dispuesta a acceder a su petición tan rápido; jugó un tiempo más en su cuello hasta llegar al profundo escote de la blusa.

Y Rachel se cansó de esperar, así de simple.

—¡Baja ahora! —exclamó impaciente, mareada, tratando de hacer lo imposible para olvidar con la pobre cordura que le quedaba, que estaba con alguien que posiblemente se encontraría en la universidad durante la semana.

—Pero qué te pasa; no es como tú quieres ¿sabes? —se quejó la otra, agachándose un poco a pesar de su enojo, para acceder a lo que quería esa engreída estrella de cabotaje.

Rachel se rió estúpidamente, aferrando con más fuerza los cabellos llenos de noche que se alejaban de sus dedos hacia partes pudendas y necesitadas… pero de qué… qué es lo que necesitaba que en ningún lugar encontraba.

Rachel estaba llena de tormento y oscuridad, destellando ciertas veces a base de un pensamiento que perfectamente podría volverla loca si continuaba en él.

Ella solía tenerlos a los dos, aunque no muy a la vista, no de una forma muy sincera, y ahora… ahora no había nadie…

Uno se había marchado para siempre, trayendo un dolor devastador, y la otra caminaba otros lugares, tan lejos como le era posible. Así era Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Entre los dos, desde que tenía memoria romántica, le habían arrancado cada parte de razón, especialmente desde _ese_ fatal desenlace hacía pocos meses.

¿A quién se podía joder por querer a dos personas? ¿A quién había jodido ella por quererlos a los dos? A sí misma, por supuesto. Se jodió a sí misma.

Los ojos le pesaban; una sensación extraña debilitaba sus piernas y no era el cansancio ni la borrachera; tal vez era un amor que nada tenía que ver con el amor, o tal vez era su propia y desgastante necesidad de redimirse ante la vida.

Una lengua extraña se enterró en su intimidad, levantando la falda, corriendo bragas, buscando suscitar en ella sensaciones olvidadas, sensaciones que hubiese querido entregarle a una sola persona, a pesar de su culpa y de la ausencia…

No pudo evitar recordar, desgarrarse, mientras su corazón latía dos veces al mismo tiempo y en partes diferentes del cuerpo, paladeando un placer mezquino.

Tembló contra la pared y cerró los ojos, temiendo no poder encontrar nunca más su cordura, gozando a la vez como una lunática, no por un extremo placer, sino porque creía que estaba delirando en ese preciso segundo.

Rachel le daba a alguien indistinto lo que en una época lejana pertenecía a su propio cuerpo; se entregaba a quien a veces, a duras penas, recordaba el nombre de pila, y nunca, indudablemente, sus sueños casi marchitos.

Sexo delirante y ajeno.

Con un último espasmo corrió con manos temblorosas la cabeza que quería quedarse entre sus piernas más de lo que soportaba. De sus ojos cerrados brotaron las lágrimas que hablaban de su poca dignidad.

Con la mirada nublada divisó el rostro amante que deseaba acercarse al suyo, persistente, y robarle un beso.

Pero Rachel desvió la cara con angustia.

—¿Me estás cargando? —le reprochó Janet, acorralándola con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza.

Poco a poco la muchacha iba cambiando la expresión de placer a una de rabia.

Y realmente Rachel no podía conformarla, solo quería que la dejara sola.

—Vete Janet…, por favor… —susurró temblorosa, sintiendo en sus labios las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer.

La chica hizo una mueca que afeó sus facciones. Intentó enderezar su rostro, tomándole el mentón para encontrar su mirada, y por fin Rachel se lo concedió, pero estaba vacía.

Con un improperio, la amante ya querida lo más lejos posible, se acercó, jadeante a su oído y le habló llena de rencor.

—Eres una maldita histérica; a mí no me jodes otra vez.

Cerrando con más fuerza sus ojos, Rachel sintió un empujón, una puerta abrirse con dificultad, debido al poco espacio, otro insulto y la soledad, rota por las risas y exclamaciones de las mujeres en el exterior de ese pequeño infierno.

Moviéndose lentamente, se acomodó la ropa con una sensación de profunda humillación, y tapó su rostro con las manos sudadas y pegajosas de bebidas y otras gracias de la noche.

Tres meses… tres meses que no sabía dónde ir, que se encontraba enajenada, volviéndose de piedra o de arena para subsistir...

Como una posesa salió de ese baño sin mirar atrás, atravesó como pudo el campo minado de personas y salió por fin con un jadeo.

El aire frío chocó contra su pecho, helando su sudor y lágrimas. Se abrazó a ella misma, odiándose por no tener abrigo que la cobijase en sus temblores. Se lo merecía de todas formas. El frío de la madrugada caló en su piel, despertándola de su embotamiento, y se sintió más sucia.

Con una fuerte exhalación buscó apoyo en una pared cercana, y llevándose una mano al pecho ahogó un sollozo.

La música acallada que salía de la puerta entreabierta de ese lugar parecía señalar su vergüenza… y tristeza.

Pensar en él la demolía. No importaba el amor, el no amor… esas cosas pasan a otro plano cuando se trata de no tener para el resto de tu vida. Porque el amor terminaba no alcanzando, porque en un momento se acababa o no era tan intenso como al principio… y cuando llega la muerte, así, tan inesperadamente, junto con ese dolor insoportable e igual de inesperado, arrasaban infinitas preguntas difíciles de responder.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Finn se había ido, y con él los recuerdos de tiempos felices y las primeras batallas por el amor. Su chico especial, su amigo, su amor, su pasado… Todo se le fue de un soplo.

Gardenia, ojos verdes, amor, estación, despedidas…

Dios…si tan solo no lo hubiese dejado, si tan solo lo hubiera arrastrado o hubiese insistido un poco más, tal vez ahora estarían juntos; tal vez ahora estaría su risa llenando el mundo que tanto se esforzó por descubrir y encontrar su lugar en él.

Pero terminaron siendo tan diferentes, aun antes de la primera despedida…

No tenía a nadie, ni a uno ni a otra. Hacía tiempo ya que no tenía a ninguno. Ella había decidido, en aquel entonces, dejar a uno y no amar a la otra. Qué ilusa… como si aquellas cosas pudieran razonarse y elegirse.

Y allí estaba, completamente rota, sin voz; sola en medio de una vereda oscura de alguna calle neoyorkina que no recordaba.

Y la ira; no debía olvidar la ira por la vida y por la traición, moneda corriente con la que contaba cada mañana al salir el sol.

Esa ira tomaba su rostro y lo despojaba de vida, despojaba su cuerpo de la poca nobleza que le quedaba. Sus pensamientos la condenaban.

_Ella_ no había aparecido. Cómo no apareció en ese momento tan importante, si había sido parte fundamental en la vida de Finn.

"_Maldita, maldita seas Quinn; te odiaré hasta el último día"_.

Muerta de frío, perdida en sus elucubraciones y en la calle, ebria, sabía que lo que tendría que hacer causaría una guerra con sus amigos. Intentó abrazarse para consolarse, y al instante palpó el pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado en su pecho. Lo tomó como un tesoro; a pesar de todo se sintió feliz de ese último rastro de sensatez.

Hurgó dentro con algo de temor; encontró su billetera vacía… y algo más que la sacaría de ese aprieto. No le quedaba otra opción.

Tomó su teléfono con manos temblorosas, mirando para todos lados con miedo. Se arregló un poco el cabello despeinado, como si la voz que en breve la atendería pudiese ver su aspecto estropeado y callejero. Tragó saliva y pulsó una tecla...

Esperó una eternidad de tonos hasta que la voz adormilada y asustada de Kurt le hizo tragarse el corazón errático.

—Hola Kurt, cariño… no estás… en casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—_Esté o no esté en casa… ¡son las cuatro de la madrugada, diva!_ _¿Dónde diablos estás y por qué tienes esa voz?_

Oh dios… estaba enojado, aturdido y la estaba aturdiendo a ella de forma atroz.

—Kurt, espera…

—_¡No… nos prometiste que dejarías todas esas bobadas y lo primero que haces es llamarme borracha! Santana cumplirá su promesa de atarte a la mesa todas las noches, y yo…_

—¡Kurt, por favor…! —terminó gritando con angustia, y otras terribles ganas de llorar—. Solo… solo ven a buscarme…

No fue consciente del breve monólogo aireado del chico que siguió segundos después, solo atinó a darle el nombre de aquel lugar que leyó, buscando sobre su cabeza, al no poder responderle con certezas el nombre de la calle donde se encontraba.

Y la comunicación fue cortada con una brusquedad que la golpeó aún más de lo que estaba.


	2. A ninguno

N. de A.: Bueno… qué pequeño revuelo… Voy a continuar con mis preceptos; no voy a explicar y a coaccionar este absurdo; cumplo un poco más de treinta años en pocos meses y no tengo ganas de hacerme cargo de dolencias adolescentes. De NINGUNO/A

Sí tengo dos observaciones y dos recomendaciones para hacer a los "Guest", especialmente al primero, que tan simpático fue:

**Observación 1**: La palabra **solo** no lleva tilde hace unos veinte años. La RAE dispuso la normativa de suprimirla al ver que los hispanohablantes confundían el adjetivo _solo _correspondiente a soledad, con el adverbio _sólo _correspondiente a únicamente o solamente. Las excepciones se dan en los casos en que surja una "confusión gramatical", que se da en muy pocas ocasiones, por cierto.

**Observación 2**: La única que puede decir _puta asquerosa_ a _mi _Rachel, soy yo, que soy la creadora, artífice y promulgadora de la historia.

**Recomendación 1**: No hiperventiles. Respirá hondo varias veces. Esto es ficción, me dedico a ella desde que vos seguramente ingresabas a la escuela primaria. Es irrisorio que me hagas cargo de tus frustraciones y resentimientos. En el caso de que quieras comunicarte conmigo por algo, a tu izquierda podés encontrar una conveniente opción denominada "Mensajería privada". Tomás coraje para loguearte, te** identificás**, como buen/a cristiano/a y después de todo eso vamos a poder charlar de la vida, de Rimbaud, Pizarnik, Almodóvar, del Conde de Lautréamont, de tatuajes… o de lo que sea.

**Recomendación 2**: Utilizá el diccionario de la RAE para buscar la palabra **respeto **y copiá una y otra vez sus primeras dos acepciones (sí, lo busqué para darte una data más precisa; y que la copia sea en manuscrito, así se te graba), porque no voy a tolerar un boludeo más de tu parte. Ni de **NADIE**.

Bueno, ahora sí, después de este breve introito, el capítulo 2, dedicado exclusivamente a las que **sí** desean leer maduramente sin romperme la paciencia. **MiriamHudson**, agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, y **Cynthia**, así es, muy denso, pero… ¿por qué el delirio, la ambigüedad, las sombras, el dolor, el sexo explícito son únicamente privilegios de la realidad o de lo tangible? ¿Por qué Rachel y Quinn deberían estar exentas de todos esos sentimientos?

Por lo pronto, tranquila; los hechos no van a dejar de fluir naturalmente =).

Au revoir

* * *

Más de medio año tomando ese exótico café parisino y no se podía acostumbrar… A pesar de estar en una de las mejores ciudades para tomar café extrañaba la mala cafeína que se tomaba a las apuradas por las calles neoyorkinas en algún lugar de paso sobre la vereda, para ir después al encuentro de otras cosas, de horas repletas de actividades.

Dio otro sorbo a su taza llena de dibujos infantiles, y se sonrió de lado con melancolía.

No solo desde el viejo molino de la película se podía tener una vista excepcional de París, ella también la tenía desde su sexto piso, arrebujada en una gran silla de mimbre, con una enorme sudadera cubriendo su cuerpo con celo. Detrás de ese vidrio enmarcado por un antiguo marco de madera, el panorama le regalaba los colores del río Sena, reflejando esa media mañana sin sol.

Estaba muy lejos de la torre Eiffel, del _septième arrondissements_, más precisamente. Ella vivía exactamente en el otro extremo, en un departamento para estudiantes. Pero siempre que estaba inspirada o inasible, desde esa misma ventana trataba de encontrar su dirección aproximada, y perder los ojos en aquella distancia.

Muy pocas veces la había visitado durante esos meses. Al principio, siempre que sus compañeros insistían, accedía a regañadientes después de esa primera visita, hasta que se negó simplemente a volver. Estar allí le había significado una profunda melancolía, una elevación a varios metros del suelo, solo para caer en un segundo y estrellarse contra el pavimento.

Aquella maravilla era un lugar que a _ella_ le fascinaría, que adoraría hasta no poder con su emoción y explotar en pequeños saltos y afanosas palmadas.

Encontró en ese paseo un deseo casi irrefrenable de recorrerla con ella, de mostrársela como si fuera una experta en su arquitectura e historia… Pero era imposible, entonces carecía de importancia. Aquélla era su verdadera e íntima razón, y no tenía por qué decírsela a nadie. Era suya.

Pertenecer a la Escuela de Drama en Yale le había permitido estar sentada en esa cómoda silla de mimbre pensando en el Sena, Eiffel… y Rachel.

Quinn no era ni más ni menos que una de las alumnas de intercambio, que llevaba ocho meses y catorce días intentando pertenecer a ese lugar, por más que el francés no se lo permitiese demasiado. Hizo todo lo posible por estar en Diderot, en verdad, y lo había conseguido.

De New Haven a París había mucha más distancia que a New York; era pura y estúpida lógica…

Cuánta más distancia intentaba poner entre ellas, sentía que era la mejor opción; por lo menos para la entereza de su espíritu… hasta hacía tres meses.

Desde ese día, la incredulidad y el dolor la mantenían constantemente en un claustro del que no podía salir. Solo para respirar se asomaba a la superficie.

Una llamada de Santana entre sollozos bastó para que perdiera una parte de su corazón para siempre… Finn, su Finn se había ido… Ese pedazo de corazón se lo llevó él.

La confusión, la histeria, el arrebato amarraron su alma a un llanto insoportable, mientras los recuerdos flagelaban su memoria. La última vez que lo vio había reído y la había abrazado… y hoy solo tenía el raído relato de Kurt para saber, para tratar de entender qué pasó y quedar en silencio, como si le hubiesen arrancado la voz.

Lazos irrompibles que no se van con el tiempo, que el transcurso de aquél únicamente servía para hacerlos crecer… y se crecía con ellos, cómo no... La vida se trataba de eso.

Como era de esperarse había aprendido en esos años; había tolerado y dejado marchar, sabiendo que renunciaba a cosas que jamás terminarían de romperse.

No había vuelto a Ohío para despedirlo, no pudo. Toda la rabia nacida en ella por ese hecho moría en ella, y hoy no se lo perdonaba.

Se llenó de un temor ciego que no le permitía reconocer a nadie, solo a Santana; su extraña hermana del destino.

Fue consciente de que estaba demasiado lejos para actuar con impulsividad, sabiendo que sus impulsos ya habían desaparecido junto a Rachel y esa despedida, hacía algunos años ya, en una estación de tren.

Encontrarla; ver su rostro devastado hubiese hecho añicos su juicio. No se atrevió a soportar lo que sería su llanto de amor perdido, y con razón. Fue una maldita cobarde.

No solo se negó a eso, sino a encontrar a todos los que fueron sus amigos y con los que tenía poco contacto, a pesar de las promesas, en ese estado de muerte que traía la muerte. Se negó a verlo a él, su querido mariscal dentro de un cajón…

Cerró los ojos ante la luz que de pronto la cegó, dejando que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, como siempre que pensaba en su amigo.

No pudo con su alma, no iba a poder con la de Rachel ni con la de nadie más…

Hubo una sola persona a la cual le debía y necesitaba darle explicaciones, y ese fue Kurt. Encontró en él un bálsamo, un héroe salvador que perdonaba una y otra vez sus míseras decisiones. En esos meses logró encontrarse con ese chico extravagante como nunca en aquellos primeros años.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, arrepintiéndose y justificándose, sollozando y tratando de encontrar la risa que perdía lentamente.

Aun en ese sopor, silenciosa y tímidamente imploraba ser rescatada… pero la realidad era que no había nadie allí para rescatarla. A miles de kilómetros de su hogar, lejos de todo por propia decisión, y más lejos que nunca de la única persona que podía salvarla, Quinn subsistía dentro de la pena.

Cuántas veces _ella_ la rescató, cuántas veces le tendió la mano cuando insistía en seguir su infortunado porvenir. Detrás de su rebeldía innata, detrás de su furia por recuperar lo perdido, detrás de sus inseguridades eternas, allí estuvo.

Rachel, siempre Rachel…

La salvó de ella misma más veces que nadie en su vida, por eso la única forma de agradecimiento que encontró fue darle la corona por la que tan estúpidamente luchó toda su adolescencia.

Y eso no alcanzó, Rachel Berry era tan inmensa que nada alcanzaba para abrazarla.

Habría querido más agonía de la que tuvo tras el accidente, si eso significaría tenerla después, aunque fuese por lástima, pero no la tuvo. Nunca volvió a tenerla. Y se quedó viviendo como podía, con la impúdica certeza de que Quinn Fabray jamás tuvo a alguien.

A ninguno, no tuvo a ninguno por más que se esforzara hasta enajenarse.

A su hija recién nacida tuvo que darla, irónicamente a la madre de Rachel, imprimiendo así la primera y más dolorosa deuda de su vida. Su niña… que había visto pocas veces en ese tiempo recorrido, que tenía sus ojos y risa en la memoria. Todo se perdió de Beth; y cuantas más cosas perdía de su hija, la deuda consigo misma crecía a estampidas.

Al padre de su hija, eterno casanova, un delirio de donjuán que nunca iba a cambiar… A su honorable primer novio, a Rachel, su estrella personal… en un orden extraño allí estaban todos, se encontraban todos en su corazón y de diferentes maneras, pero ellos fueron los que marcaron y marcarán su vida para siempre. Uno de ellos ya no estaba, a uno de ellos el destino decidió llevárselo sin dar respiro ni avisar.

Dejó la taza en el suelo de madera antes de que se le caiga de sus temblorosas manos. Se encogió en la silla, tratando de abrazarse a sí misma, como si todo el invierno entrase por esa vieja ventana a helarle la sangre.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar las imágenes que la acechaban sin tregua. Ellas la devolvían al pasado. Al momento y lugar exactos donde Rachel le dijo que se casaría; se lo confesó a ella primero. Finalmente se casaría a pesar de todo...

Si lo iba a hacer, entonces significaba que no la recordaba, que no la recordaría… que se tenía que comer el amor y los deseos hasta aplastarlos entre las sombras de su existencia.

Quinn no encontró el porqué para esa lucha silenciosa de conquista… y fue vencida.

Se prometió ser temeraria y justiciera con ella misma para proteger su corazón, y fue por otras conquistas. Quinn despechada, tormenta en el medio del mar…

Era imposible pretender que no se mezclasen los sentimientos, porque mientras se convertía en su rival, esta vez con razón, Rachel seguía siendo su ídolo indiscutida.

Imposible no serlo, cuando la recordaba vestida valientemente de jugadora en medio del campo de fútbol. Sí… hasta en los momentos más críticos Rachel continuaba siendo su deseo más profundo, la sombra que salía de sus entrañas para recordarle que estaba viva y que podía amar.

¿Y ahora? Qué era el amor hoy; por qué se necesita tanto el amor si despoja de todo. Qué sucedía entonces cuando esa heroína intocable, única, tenía un amor legendario, mitificado ahora en algún lugar del infinito.

Porque así era, lo sabía… y a pesar del mayor vacío que pudiera causarle a su corazón compró los boletos para acortar las distancias, teniendo uno inservible y amarillento en el pequeño cofre de sus cosas pequeñas e importantes.

Ensalzaría su estigma sin evitarlo, una vez más. Necesitaba verla, consolarla. Enfrentaría su ira con el pecho; si era necesario la haría chocar contra él para tener un poco de lo que le era inolvidable. Su cercanía, su pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose con clamor o con llanto, no importaba cómo, solo debía tenerla por unos instantes.

Porque la echaba de menos, tanto, que ciertas veces le era difícil respirar.

Necesitaba buscar el consuelo para las dos, por más que pasaran la vida viéndose cada dos años. Era su amiga, así debía ser; porque a pesar de todo sabia que, estando juntas, la magia siempre aparecería.

Siempre había aparecido en el silencio cómplice que las marcó a las dos, una y otra vez.

Pasaría Acción de Gracias en New York; le había sonsacado a Santana y a Kurt la preciada información de que no se moverían de la capital. Y allí estaría ella, llevada por el otoño parisino y tal vez una cigüeña sorpresiva. Quién sabe…

Le daba una ilusión incomensurable pasar unos días con sus amigos… Reencontrarlos, también la abarrotaba de miedos e incertidumbre...

Se refregó los ojos llenos de lágrimas secas con un fuerte suspiro que no logró calmar su corazón. Observó luego con desgano al hombre que la divirtió un poco durante la noche anterior.

El cuerpo esbelto y medio cubierto se removió, y sus ojos soñolientos enfocaron su figura ausente.

La buscó con pereza y una sonrisa que creyó sensual para la chica, pero Quinn ya no lo veía sensual.

—¿No quieres divertirte un poco más esta mañana?

El comentario hecho con voz ronca y acento francés la hastió.

Había despertado con sueños pesados y la voz de Rachel detrás de sus ojos, segura de que sus agudos tonos le estaban reprochando estar en otros brazos…

Quiso estar sola; quiso estar completamente sola para continuar pensando y recordando… y tal vez, solo tal vez volver a mirar algunas viejas fotografías.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, recibiendo la primera mirada de confusión de su rubio compañero de laboratorio.

—Lo siento Marc; sigo en la misma posición de ayer.

—Oh vamos Quinn…—comenzó a rezongar el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo una vez más su mirada entornada hacia el cielo plomizo.

—Odio hablar por las mañanas, odio los besos por las mañanas y odio el café por las mañanas… Lo siento, pero… ¿podrías marcharte...?


End file.
